Massington
by Ihatepeople33
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots on ONLY massington
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me again !!

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but my dad is sick and he has a really aggressive type of cancer.

I also have writers block on my stories…so, yeah their kind of on hiatus !!

**OKAY WELL HES MY IDEA, I WAS THINKING I COULD DO JUST A BUCH OF MASSINGTON ONE-SHOTS. THEY WOULD BE UPDATED AS CHAPTERS AND YOU CANT GET MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING, COUSE THEY WILL BE FINISHED AT EACH ONE SHOT … IF YOU THINK THIS SI A GOOD IDEA THEN REVIEW !!**


	2. Foverever and always

HERES MY FIRST CHAPPY … I hope you like it !!

BTW: comes after P.s. I loathe you

Massie woke up this morning felling lonely. She lost all of her friends, and the only person she ever loved, besides bean, was dating her ex-best friend. Her life sucked. She decided that it was time for a new clique, but part of her just wanted her life to be drama less, and pure bliss.

She finally got up and took a quick shower and went to get changed. She put on diesel dark wash skinny jeans, an Abercrombie and Fitch plain electric purple tight t-shirt, hot pink Gucci pumps, a Tiffany amber pendent, and she did her hair in a messy bun, on top of her head. Today was just a relaxing day. She grabbed her Channel tote, her lime green Ray Bans, and met Isaac.

**[~~]**

When Massie walked into the school, no one was looking at her. They were all looking at Alicia, the new "alpha" of BOCD. Alicia and Dylan were with their new clique, the Soc-Hers. Massie thought they were all wannabe PC members, anyway. She saw Claire with the Soccer Team, sitting on Cam's lap. She sighed because she lost her only true best friend to a guy. She continued walking.Massie walked right passed them and saw Kristen with the Witty Committee, Kristen said hi to Massie but she ignored her and kept on walking. She finally got to her locker, got her books, and went to class.

**[~~]**

The rest of the day was boring, and no one said a word to Massie except the Soccer Team, including Derrick. At last it was lunch; Massie had no were to sit so she sat by herself. She ate while occasionally glancing at her iPhone to check the time. At exactly 12.30 the morning announcements came on.

"Hello BOCD and good afternoon! Just a few announcements, the Tomahawks Soccer team will be having practice as we welcome back our goalie, Derrick Harrington. Choir practice will be held in the cafeteria. And just one more announcement-pause- I'd like to inform every one that Massie Block is done, done and done! She is a friendless loser who talks to her dog, and plays FOOTBALL and SOCCER when she has nothing to do! This is Alicia, the new alpha of BOCD saying I hart you."

By the end of the speech everyone turned around to look at Massie and laugh. Some gave her looks of sympathy. Massie immediately felt hot tears run-down her cheeks so she got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

**[~~]**

Massie ended up on the soccer field taking her anger out on the ball. She had her iPod plugged in and was listening to Burnin' Up by the Jonas brothers. She was about to kick the ball when she heard someone call her name…

"Massie, BLOCK" Massie knew who that was, the one and only Derrick Harrington. She would not let him see her like this so she tried to ignore him until he came up and took her headphones out of her ear.

"Mass, are you okay?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay, I just got my alpha status taken away and my 2 biggest secrets just got told in front of the whole school. Yeah I'm just perfect."

"Mass, being alpha doesn't make you, you." He said.

"Yeah, it does. I'm just a plain old boring girl underneath. Nothing special"

"I think you're pretty special." He mumbled. Massie looked up in shock.

"Well that counts for a lot." Massie said bitterly.

"Yeah, it does. Mass, everyone knows that you were a better alpha then Alicia will ever be."

"Okay so! Did you ever think that maybe I'm tired of being the alpha, I just want to be me, non-alpha Massie."

"Well than do it."

"I can't, it's not that simple."

"Well Mass, if it's any help … I like you better like this, you don't care how you look or what your wearing, and your even wearing SOCCER shorts. This is real Massie and I like her better than the fake Massie." Derrick told her

"Yeah, well explain that to them." Massie whispered. She looked up and saw how Close derrick was.

"None of them matter, all that matters is you and me." He picked her up and help her close, their faces just inches apart.

"Forever and Always?" Massie asked.

"Forever and always." He murdered as he leaned in the _**BEST**_ kiss of both of their lives…


	3. Dinner at the parents place

A/n I own nothing

BTW: this is not after anything … I made it up my self

**[~~]**

Massie and derrick have been dating since the end of 9th grade, and they are now 25. Derrick is a pro-Soccer Player and Massie is a super model. They are the new David Beckham and Posh Spice. Everyone loved them, and they are famous, live in an Upper-East side Penthouse in New York.

**[~~]**

"Claire, I just don't know, he's been acting so weird lately. Do you think he's cheating on…me?" A frightened Massie asked her BFF Claire on the phone.

"No way Mass, he loves you so much. He could never." Claire said

"I just don't know…he's been acting really—Got to go Claire, he's home" Massie hung up.

"Derrick?" Massie called out to him. She heard no answer so she went to find him.

"Hey there you are" Massie said. Derrick looked up and smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah." He said as he watched Cam Fisher on TV playing soccer.

"Where were you, oh well it doesn't matter we have to leave for my parents house in 20 minutes, and I have to change." Massie said

He groaned and got up and went to change.

**[~~]**

Massie and Derrick were driving in her new canary Yellow Porsche. They arrived at her parents' house 25 minutes later.

"Massie." Her parents called her from the porch. They didn't like Derrick that much because it was the typical you're taking my only daughter away from us' even though they aren't even married yet.

"Mom, Dad. It's nice to see you." Massie stated

"You too sweetie!" they both said

"Derr_ick_." Emphasizing on the _ick_, William said.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Block." Derrick tried glaring a William-and vice/versa.

"Well let's go inside." Kendra broke the glaring fest.

**[~~]**

Dinner was about to start and Derrick and William went to his office to watch a game.

"So Derrick, are you and Massie going strong or breaking up anytime soon?" William asked

"Ummm…no Mr. Block we are going strong. I wanted to ask you a question." Derrick said timidly

"Well boy let's hear it"

"I was wondering …."

**[~~]**

Massie and Derrick were about to leave, Derrick and William were having a glaring fest.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy" Massie told them

"Bye honey" They called-"forgetting" about Derrick.

Massie and Derrick got in into the car and they drove back home.

"Wow that was nice." Derrick said sarcastically.

"Derrick you could have been nicer." Massie scolded him

"Me, I could have been nicer? Massie your parents hate me"

"Well they have a reason …"

**[~~]**

_Flashback_

_Massie's parents were going to an outdoor party at the country club, so Massie invited Derrick over her house-no one was home._

_They were just watching a movie when Derrick leaned in a gave Massie the most passionate kiss he could of ever given. The kiss built, and pretty soon they were in full-blown make-out mode. Massie reached for Derricks shirt buttons and soon his shirt was off. Derrick reached for Massie's shirt and it was half way off when there was a loud _

"_Ugh-Hem" Massie's parents came home early because it rained, and they party was canceled. They walked on in Derrick taking Massie's shirt off. _

_End of Flashback_

**[~~]**

"Hey, you took off my shirt first" Derrick defended himself

"Yeah, but they still thought we were both virgins-and it was our first time …" Massie reminded him.

"Ugh we were like 18; they must not know you too well then." Derrick mumbled

"DERRICK ARE YOU CALLING ME A SLUT?!?!?" Massie yelled furiously at him.

"No I'm just saying, we lost **it** when we were like 16 ½"

"Ughh…no wonder my parents hate you…And what were you and my dad doing in his office?"

"Nothing" Derrick told her

"You better tell me this instant or else you better find somewhere to sleep tonight."

"You can't do that-I pay for half of it!" Derrick reminded her

"WATCH ME! And you're avoiding the question."

"FINE DO WANT TO KNOW … I ASKED HIM IF I COUILD HAVE YOUR HAND IN MARRAGE-HAPPY! HE SAID NO… SO I BEGGED AND PLEEDED AND SAID I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU, AND THAT I LOVE YOU. HE GAVE IN BUT YOU HAVE TO AGREE AND HE DOSNT THINK YOU WILL" Derrick yelled.

Massie stayed quit. Massie and Derrick both had tears running down their cheeks.

"Yes" Massie whispered.

"Yes? Really?" Derrick perked up

"Of course-I thought you were cheating!" Massie exclaimed

"Mass, you are the only one-always and forever babe." Derrick told her

"Me to Derrick, me too"

Massie and Derrick leaned in and had the best kiss of their lives- nothing matted to them, just each other. They were ready to be together forever-happy and in love!

**[~~]**

**Yay I updated! **

**4 pages-I'm so proud of myself =)**

**Review if you want another one!**

**BTW: I have 2 more ideas-if you have any send them to me and I will do them!**


	4. Fly With Me

**Hey so here is the next chapter umm yeah ….**

**OH I FORGOT THIS: disclaimer …. I own absolutely nothing =\**

**[~~]**

**Chapter Name: Fly with Me**

**This one is kind of a flashback // song-fic one shot =)**

**[~~]**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The reverend told the congregation at Massie and derrick Harrington's wedding. The couple kissed and walked down the Church isle to their Anston Martin sports car on the way to their reception.

_At the Reception_

"It's now time for the bride and groom to dance" the D.J announced. The song Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers came on and the couple made their way on the dance floor.

_**If time was still**_

_**The sun would never, never find us**_

_**We could light up**_

_**The sky tonight**_

_**I would see the world through your eyes**_

_**Leave it all behind**_

"May I have this dance Mrs. Harrington?" Derrick asked his wife.

"You may Mr. Harrington" Massie replied while she grinned her 1,000 mega watt smile, as derrick pulled her close and held her in his arms.

_**If it's you and me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now**_

_**That'd be alright**_

_**Be alright**_

_**If we chase the stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me.**_

"Derrick do you remember why we picked this song?" Massie whispered to him.

"How could I forget?" Derrick replied as he smiled and chuckled.

**[~~]**

_**Flashback**_

14 year old Massie Block was in her room dancing to the Jonas brother's new CD, until a slower song came on Fly With Me. Right at that moment her boyfriend Derrick walked in and blushed when he found her in her bikini dancing. She walked over to her dresser but on a cover up and walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and his went on her waist

"This is my favorite song" Massie said

"It's my favorite because you're in my arms." Derrick said as he looked into her eyes

_If time was still_

_The sun would never, never find us_

_We could light up_

_The sky tonight_

_I would see the world through your eyes_

_Leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

_Oh yeah_

_Gotta fly with me now_

"Derrick, do you think we will last. I mean like always be together?" Massie asked him as she looked at her feet.

"Well Massie I will never be happy until you are in my arms forever, right where I want you to be." Derrick told her as he put his finger under her chin and peck her lightly on the check.

"Derrick I love it when you say those kinds of things." Massie said

_If it's you and me forever_

_You and me right now_

_I'd be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_I'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly_

_Fly_

_Fly _

_With me_

"Massie wont you fly With Me?" Derrick asked her sweetly

"Always Derrick, if it's you and me forever." Massie said dreamily and they kissed, not a kiss of passion but of pure love.

_**End of Flashback**_

**[~~]**

"Mass, and that's why I am listening to the Jonas Brothers and holding you, because I want to fly with you." Derrick whispered.

"Oh Derrick, I love you so much, I don't know how to express how much I love you." Massie sighed

"I do." Derrick bent down and gave Massie the best kiss of her life as the song ended.

_**If it's you and me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now**_

_**I'd be alright**_

_**Be alright**_

_**If we chase the stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly**_

_**Fly**_

_**Fly **_

_**With me**_

**[~~]**

Yeah if you can't tell I have an obsession with the Jonas brothers.

REVIEW !!!

P.s: don't not review or give me a bad one because you hate the Jonas brothers =\

P.s.s: I want 25 reviews for another one =)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so it's been like forever since I updated….

I'm really sorry about that. Well I have been working on my writing, so I think I am going to try and finish this story.

Thank you so much you guys and with the support of my dad, he is still really sick, but he just got a procedure done today that will hopefully help him get better.

Okay so I think I am going to be updating The Old vs. The New, because I love that plot and I have some great ideas.

Thank you guys so much, and hopefully I can update soon.

PS. im going to try to get the next chappy out on Friday but if not then deff. By next Friday.

Xoxo Casey !!!!


End file.
